Les sorcières du Mugenjo
by orihime-kun
Summary: Qu'est ce qui lie tous nos héros au Mugenjo?


"Ban-chan, j'ai faim!"

"Tu a toujours faim, Gin-kun"

"Oui, mais là ça fait quatre jours qu'on a rien mangé!"

"Si tu m'avais prévenu que je me garais devant un stationnement interdit, on aurait pas eu d'amende et on pourrait manger."

"Mais, Ban-chan, c'était toi qui conduisait c'était à toi de regarder, non?"

"Tais-toi, Gin."

Les deux Get Backers était assis sur le trottoir, l'air plus désespéré que jamais. Mido Ban tenait à la main une affiche: "Tout ce qu'on vous a volé, on le récupère!". Mais aucun des passants n'avaient l'air de s'intéresser aux deux adolescents, dont l'état était passablement déplorable après quatre jours de jeun.

"Ban-chan!"

"Quoi encore, Gin?"

"Et si on allait voir au Honky Tonk, y'aura peut-être Heaven. Et peut-être même qu'elle aura du travail pour nous."

"Hors de question, à chaque fois c'est des coups foireux qu'elle nous propose. Et puis de toute façon elle nous les donne même plus à nous, ses boulots. On se demande ce que tes copains le dompteur et le tisseur lui font pour qu'elle leur donne plus à eux qu'à nous."

"..."

Ginji réfléchit pendant un moment, ce qui semblait être un effort assez exceptionnel.

"Ban-chan?"

"Si c'est encore une question débile, ferme-la Gin"

"J'ai cas coucher avec Heaven, comme ça elle nous les donnera à nous les bons boulots."

"Ginji?"

"Oui, Ban-chan? demanda l'intéressé avec un grand sourire"

Ban le frappa violemment avec la pancarte qu'il tenait à la main.

"Je t'avais dis de la fermer si c'était une connerie!"

Il se leva, visiblement très énervé, et partit, laissant un chibi Ginji seul sur le trottoir, avec une énorme bosse sur le front et une larme au coin de l'œil.

"Ban-chan, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça?"

Mais Ban était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Quelque mètres plus loin il atteignit la voiture où il monta. Il démarra en trombe et Ginji le vit disparaîtra lorsqu'il tourna au bout de la rue.

"En plus, tu vas te prendre une autre amende pour excès de vitesse si tu roule comme ça, Ban-chan, et tu vas te faire mal."

Le chibi Ginji resta un long moment assis au bord de la route, en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué son ami. Il en arriva enfin à la conclusion suivante: si Ban se mettait en colère quand il disait qu'il n'avait cas coucher avec Heaven, c'est qu'il était jaloux, donc il devait être amoureux de Heaven.

"J'aimerais pas être amoureux, ça a l'air trop compliqué pour moi" conclut le blondinet. "Je vais aller le voir au Honky Tonk et je lui dirais que s'il préfère c'est lui qui aurait qu'à coucher avec pour avoir du travail."

Ginji se leva donc, repassa en mode normal et se dirigea vers le Honky Tonk.

* * *

"Shido, tu es là?" demanda une jeune fille brune en arrivant en courant près d'un arbre.

Shido se leva en la voyant arriver, s'inquiétant devant la hâte de la jeune fille.

"Je suis là, Madoka. Que se passe-t-il?"

Madoka s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement soulagée. Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis courut se réfugier dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-si, surpris, referma les bras autour de la silhouette fine de la violoniste et la regarda avec inquiétude.

"Ca ne va pas, Madoka?"

"Je... Si... Sumimasen..."

Elle s'écarta de lui, les joues passant à l'écarlate. Shido écarta doucement une mèche tombée devant les yeux de la jeune aveugle.

"Ca n'a pas l'air. Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît."

"Je... D'accord. Je jouais du violon dans ma chambre, et tout d'un coup j'ai entendu Mozart se redresser. Il n'a pas aboyé, mais j'ai senti comme un souffle glacé traverser la chambre, et... Et j'ai eu un très mauvais pressentiment te concernant, Shido. J'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je me suis trompée, et je dois paraître ridicule d'avoir paniqué comme ça. Mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose."

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de la jeune fille. Shido lui les essuya doucement, en profitant pour caresser la peau si douce et si fine. Madoka releva la tête vers lui, lui adressant son plus beau sourire. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre celle de la violonniste. A sa grande surprise celle-ci ne recula pas, et vint au contraire se presser contre lui. Il entoura alors la taille fine de ses bras, et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille qui sursauta, surprise par ce contact inhabituel. Puis elle se laissa aller, passant les mains autour du cou de Shido et sa langue suivant celle du jeune homme.

"Hum hum"

"Emishi! pesta Shido en se séparant à contre-coeur de la jeune aveugle. On peut savoir ce que tu fais là?

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petite... conversation, mais ya urgence là.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe cette fois?

"Je serais toi je regarderais derrière.

Shido se retourna. Une dizaine d'hommes en costume, portant des katanas à la main, attendaient tranquillement.


End file.
